Love Is Different For Everyone: Matsumoto
by Romez
Summary: She peeked through his door, staring at his handsome features. Inside her mind, she swore she would make him hers!


**Sorry about the not updating. All of a sudden, my brain decided to freeze up. Instead, I'm up to one of my crazy one-shots again. Hope you enjoy!**

**X X X X X**

The boy sat there.

No.

The _man_ sat there. He sat in his chair, diligently going through the paperwork that sat atop his desk. Her captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou had the usual look of impassivity mixed with the chilling sensation that came from his aura. He had grown well these past few decades and Matsumoto had taken great notice in this. His hair, though still spiky, had lengthened and in a sense, become more tame… if you could call it that. His figure was no longer that of a child, having become tall with a thin, but athletic build. He now reached Matsusmoto in height, which made her smile since she wouldn't have to bend down to kiss him when the time came.

As she continued peeping through the opening of the door, she couldn't help but feel a fire stir within her. She traced her lips with a sensuous finger, imagining what it would be like to feel his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Now that he was mature, he was fair game for any girl despite his still relatively childish mindset. Recently he was getting intense stares from girls whenever he walked down the corridors. Quiet giggles away from the Captain's hearing range would often be heard after he left. Knowing this, Matsumoto knew she would have to act fast if she wanted to snag her Captain, despite it being frowned upon.

She shrugged at this. She never had been one to follow the rules. Setting that thought aside, she pondered as to how she was going to accomplish her goal.

"Matsumoto!" Her Captain's irate tone came from the other side of the door, "Have you finished your paperwork?"

Having been caught, she decided the jig was up and entered his room. She strode over to his desk, leaning forward and purposefully gave him a good view of her cleavage. She finished the seduction technique with a cute pout on her beautiful face.

"Aww but Taichou! It's so boring! How about we go out to get a drink?" She suggested, giving him a sensuous look as she hoped her feminine charms would work on her Captain.

They didn't.

Instead it on served to fuel her Captain's irritation. Little did she know how hard he was trying to _not_ turn her into a frozen statue at the moment. Instead he decided to reprimand her, but before he could, she spoke up.

"Besides, I already finished the paperwork." She said with a wink, knowing this would surprise her Captain. However, surprise was an understatement as to what he was _truly_ feeling. Hitsugaya Toushirou felt shock, disbelief, and even fright filling the crevices of his mind. Did Aizen somehow brainwash his Vice-Captain? Wait, wasn't he dead? He couldn't believe that she had finished _early_. Was the world ending?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

He was snapped out of his temporary insanity when he found the buxom beauty nearly face-to-face with him.

"Come on!" She begged her dazed and confused Captain, "It'll be fun! Look, you don't even have to drink, just hang out with me! Please?"

Toushirou stared into the gorgeous eyes of beauty in front of him. He sighed. For years now she had been trying to get him to go out. He had told her many times that he didn't mind not doing anything. He preferred to rest and meditate anyway. But still she had persisted. He felt slightly guilty that he kept denying her, so as he thought about it, he wondered what would be the harm in going? It was just one night of many he supposed. Besides, she _had_ finished early… as amazing and crazy as it sounded. He _supposed_ that could be her reward. Now, hoping he wouldn't regret it later on, he agreed.

Her reaction was immediate as she raised her arms in a victory. She gave a slight 'Woop!' and she even did a little jump kind of dance, making her breasts jiggle marvelously. Most other men would've had a nosebleed at the sight, but Toushirou simply gave a sigh of annoyance at Matsumoto's childish behavior.

"You won't be disappointed Taichou!" She exclaimed, a happy smile of her features, "Pick me up around six, k?"

Toushirou blinked as he wondered why he would have to pick her up. Before he could voice his question, Matsumoto had left, humming a happy tune. Ever her stride radiated happiness. This caused a headache to swell in his head before he rubbed his temples with his fingers. Suddenly, he remembered he had picked up some medicine in the real world a few months back. Reaching into his desk drawer, he hoped the bottle wasn't empty.

As he brought up the bottle before his face and read the "Children's Aspirin" label, he gave a half-smile. Almost as if second nature, he unlidded the bottle and popped three pills into his mouth without so much as a drop of water. He sighed as he felt the immediate relief in his head. All that was left was a dull sensation. Vaguely he wondered if the medicine was losing its effect since usually all trace of the headache would disappear. He shrugged it off though. As long as the actual headache wasn't there, he didn't mind. Even if it did lose its potency, he'd find different medicine.

Finally he lidded the bottle and tucked his best friend back into its home. His eyes then gazed towards the clock and he noted it was a two minutes past four. Then his eyes averted towards the paper work and he figured that if he worked quickly he would be able to pick her up in time… though he still wondered why they couldn't just meet at the bar.

And with that, he got to work.

---

The Captain gave a quiet stretch as he stifled a yawn. His eyes shifted towards the clock once again, and he noted it was around five fourty. He figured he would simply go back to his quarters after he was done. His busy and tired mind had momentarily forgotten about his meeting with Matsumoto as he stared at the paperwork neatly stacked at the left side of his desk. With a huff of approval, he left to get some well deserved rest.

---

"Where is he?" Matsumoto muttered impatiently as she stared at the clock against her wall. It seemed clocks were popular these days. It read six o' seven. If it had been any other guy, she would've brushed it off as him being late. But this was her Captain of all people! He was _always_ on time for everything, if not early! Yet now he was seven minutes late. For a moment, she wondered if something must've happened to him before she heard a slow, unsure knock on her door.

Quickly she darted to it and opened it right away to find her startled Captain mid-knock, and with an uncertain look on his face.

"Taichou! You're late!" She exclaimed as her Captain shifted uncomfortably where he was standing.

"It's not my fault!" He retorted, a hint of his childish behavior surfacing, "I USUALLY go back to my quarters after I finish my paperwork!"

His reply earned a shake of the head from his Vice-Captain. Then she smiled. What was the point of arguing? Now that he was here, they could leave!

"Oh well, let's going!" faster than Hitsugaya had ever seen her move, Matsumoto quickly closed the door behind her before grabbing her Captain by the wrist and dragging him away.

---

"How is acting like an idiot fun?" Toushirou muttered glumly as Matsumoto leaned on him, pressing her breasts against the back of his head.

"Taaaaiiii~chouuuu! Driiiiiiink!" She slurred as a light blush appeared on her face. But this amount of alcohol wouldn't put her down. After all, she knew how to handle her liquor and she was damn proud of that fact! Sure she was stumbling around like a baby who was barely learning to walk, but at least she wasn't passed out like the other guys at their tables.

"Matsumoto." His chilly and authoritative voice made Matsumoto sober up almost all the way as she listened to what he was about to say.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

'_Uh-oh!'_ She thought as his frosty eyes looked into her own. It wasn't what he had asked, but the _way_ he had asked that sent chills, and not the good kind, down her spine. His tone was demanding, ordering her to stop drinking. \

However, instead of obeying, she did something else. Putting her drink on the table in front of her Captain, she turned his head so that he faced forward before her now free hands made their way to his shoulders and squeezed.

"What are you doing?!" Hitsugaya questioned loudly as he stiffened at her actions.

"Shh! Relax Taichou! Trust me!" She whispered in his ear, sending a strange jolt down his spine. Somehow, despite his annoyance, he had listened to her suggestion. His shoulders slumped down, relaxed as Matsumoto worked her magic!

"Oh wow…" Hitsugaya's eyes lidded as a gratifying sensation filled him. All his stress seemed to melt away into nothingness. Soon he was so into it that he failed to notice the surprised stares of the other people who weren't completely hammered. Their stares were shocked, having never seen the Captain so relax and chilled. Well, they'd seen him chilly, but not chilled. They were surprised that he actually seemed to be _enjoying_ the massage.

"Like that?" She whispered in a soothing and calming tone that the Captain had never heard her use before. It also seemed to be heavy with some other emotion that made his heart race and his body stiffen.

"Y-Yea…" He muttered in a semi-blissful state.

Unknown to him, Matsumoto was smiling the smile of a predator as a strange gleam flickered in her eyes. Again she brought her lips close to his ear as she whispered, "Then how about we leave and head over to my place? If you like this, I _know_ you'll like what I'll do then."

The strange sensation inside the Captain was momentarily replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked as he turned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye

"Well, you'll have to follow me now won't you?" She smiled when he furrowed his brow in thought. She could tell he was slightly suspicious, but he really had no reason to be. She hadn't done anything wrong, in fact, she was fairly certain he had enjoyed the massage. Plus, he was still a bit childish so curiosity would likely get the better of him.

And how right she was! After a moment of thinking, her Captain agreed. Soon they left the bar and headed for her place.

---

The door to Matsumoto's place opened, and both walked through it. Hitsugaya blinked. Somehow, he had imagined the place would've been a mess and if not, it would've been at least cluttered with personal stuff and sakè bottles. Except for a few personal touches here and there, it almost looked as barren as his own living quarters.

"Have a seat Taichou. I'll be riiight back!" There was that tone again! The tone that made him shiver and made a strange urge fill him. She smiled before she disappeared off to where he assumed was her bedroom.

Looking around, Hitsugaya spotted a couch. Something was different about the couch, and as he sat down, he immediately knew why. It was _soft_. Compared to his, this one felt like he was sitting on a cloud! His frame sank into it, making him feel as if he was being hugged from behind. He couldn't help but let out a relaxed sighed as he closed his eyes. The whole room seemed to radiate with a sense of peace and stillness. Then, there was an aroma he had never noticed before. Was it… perfume? Probably Matsumoto's he figured. But he hadn't noticed it before, and now that he had, the welling inside of him began to grow. He urged for something greatly now, and it irritated him that he couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly he heard a door open and he saw the lights dim even through his lidded eyes. He opened one eye lazily before he opened the other one quickly to make sure he was seeing what he saw correctly. Shock and surprise registered on his normally stern features as he stared at what Matsumoto was wearing.

"M-Matsumoto! W-What are you wearing?!" The panicked Captain asked.

"Oh, this?"" She pointed innocently at her revealing outfit that left little to the imagination, "I think humans called it an S&M outfit."

The Captain's mouth was open in shock as his eyes trailed down, taking in her voluptuous form before coming to a stop at her hand. His eyes bulged, among other things, as he noticed what was in her hand even through the darkness.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A WHIP?!"

Matsumoto blinked before she looked at the whip in her hand. She gave it a quick crack that startled the Captain before she returned her gaze to him.

"Don't worry Captain. I know you'll enjoy this, _trust_ me!" She said before she slowly walked over to him, her hips swaying sensuously as her free hand slowly pulled down the zipper the held her outfit together.

That night, Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou truly became a man.


End file.
